


Where the Monsters lie

by SmutHorn



Series: Trust is earned [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode 6 spoliers, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Theo has Stiles where he wants him, dark themes, possibly, tagged just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo protects Stiles on the roof after his memory of his mother. Then they talk(Fuck).</p><p>*spoliers for episode 6*</p><p>Parallel fic to "Step into Darkness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Monsters lie

Theo followed Stiles' scent as fast as he could. The boy was scared and on the brink of panic. When he got to the roof he gasped. "Stiles." Before growling and wolfing out, pulling the chimera off him and roaring.

 

Stiles couldn't believe what he was seeing. Theo had charged in and was protecting him, was getting hurt because of him. Stiles wanted to help, show that he wasn't useless, but he was frozen. After seeing his mother that way, remembering what she thought of him. He couldn't do anything but watch.

 

A small whine escaped him at seeing and hearing the crush of Theo's wrist and he wished he could look away. But then Theo had ripped out the chimera's throat and it was over.

 

"Stiles." Theo panted. "Stiles you can't tell Scott." He said, looking over at the boy.

 

Stiles was staring at the beta in shock. They hadn't talked since Theo had said he wanted to date, hadn't spoken to or looked at each other. He'd thought it was over, yet Theo had protected him. Theo who had his wrist crush just a few moments ago. “Oh God… Your hand.” Stiles said, stumbling as he tried to get up and over to him. “W- we have to get inside, have to find a doctor.”

 

“Stiles.” Theo said, making him way to him. “Stiles whats wrong?”

 

“Y- your hand.” Stiles swallowed.

 

“My hand?” Theo questioned.

 

“He crushed it.” Stiles said, reaching for the bloody hand. “I- I heard it. Fuck, how…”

 

“Stiles look at me.” Theo said.

 

The boy shook his head, to focused on feeling over his hand.

 

“Stiles!” He growled, letting his eyes flash and face morph into a wolf.

 

Stiles’ head shot up, staring at the creature in front of him.

 

“What do you see?”

 

“A wolfed out teen.” Stiles mumbled.

 

Theo smiled. “And what do I have?”

 

“....Accelerated hearing.” He mumbled, sighing and dropping his head to the beta’s shoulder.

 

“You had a memory, didn’t you?” He asked, wrapping his arms around the boy.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Stiles grumbled, holding onto him.

 

"Okay." Theo said holding him. What ever it was had to be hand if it made Stiles not want to talk and to forget about his healing. "Did he hurt you at all?"

 

"No." Stiles said. "No, he didn't get a chance." He breathed.

 

"Good." Theo grumbled. He would have had to kill the doctors for letting one of their experiments harm Stiles. Stiles was his and his alone. No one else could harm a hair on his head.

 

Stiles clung tighter to Theo. "Thank you for saving me." He said.

 

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

 

"Because... I haven't answered you and we aren't really talking or anything." Stiles muttered.

 

"That doesn't mean I won't protect you." Theo said. "Stiles I like you, I won't stop because you don't feel the same."

 

"I just thought..."

 

"I'm not him Stiles." He said, pulling back to look at the human. "I'm not going to leave without a word." Theo said, leaning in and kissing him. "I will never hurt you like he did."

 

Stiles whined lightly, kissing him back.

 

"You're my precious Stiles." Theo said against his lips.

 

Stiles groaned softly, wrapping his arms around him and kissed him deeper. "Say it again."

 

"What?" Theo asked, smiling.

 

Stiles blushed, looking away. "Forget it."

 

Theo grinned, kissing his neck. "My Stiles. My precious Stiles."

 

Stiles whimpered, pulling back.

 

"What's wrong?" Theo frowned.

 

"I'm not yours." He said, looking down.

 

Theo sighed. “I know you aren’t.”

 

“I want to be though.”

 

“What?”

 

“I thought it over, I’ve been doing that this whole time. Thinking, about you, what you said.” Stiles rambled. “I don’t want to go back to how things were or only do things when you save me...I- thought about all of it.”

 

“Stiles.” Theo said, looking at him. “Breath.”

 

The boy took a deep breath and looked up at Theo. “I want to be with you. I like you Theo. I do. "I like you, but I'm scared. The last wolf I liked... It-"

 

"I know, but you have to remember that I'm not him." Theo said softly, kissing him lightly.

 

"I know I know." Stiles said quickly. "You don't brode but the cockyness and recklessness is about the same." He said, smiling slightly at Theo. "He never made me feel the way that you do." Stiles added.

 

Theo smiled, bumping their noses together before kissing him again. "Good." He said, kissing him again. "So, since you want to be with me. Does this mean you're mine?" He grinned.

 

Stiles laughed, nodding. “Yeah. It does.” The boy hummed. “And I want to celebrate it by thanking you for saving me. Again.” He grinned.

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Theo said. “It isn’t all about sex anymore.”

 

“Oh.” Stiles said, cocking his head and pressing against Theo. “So you don’t want me to blow you?” He asked, licking his lips in a way he hoped was seductive.

 

Theo groaned, cupping his cheek and pressing his thumb to Stiles’ bottom lip. “You always know what to say.”

 

Stiles grinned, biting at his thumb and dropped to his knees. “Not always, but I do know how to use my mouth.” He said, undoing Theo’s pants and grinned at the half hard cock.

 

Theo chuckled. “Corny jokes later.”

 

Stiles hummed, licking his hand and slowly started stroking Theo, getting the wolf harder. He leaned up, licking at the head and down the shaft and up again.

 

Theo hummed, watching him, moaning when Stiles got back to the top and sucking down his entire length and let out a long moan..

 

Stiles groaned around his cock, bobbing his head. He looked up at Theo, his pupils blown wide.  
  
“Look at you.” Theo hummed, cupping the back of Stiles’ head, guiding him up and down. “On your knees, just for me.” He growled, eyes flashing yellow. “So fucking beautiful.”

 

Stiles whined at the comments, arching his back slightly as he continued to suck Theo’s cock.

 

Theo growled, closing his eyes. He could hear Scott’s ragged breathing, Malia’s growls and Scott's mom’s accelerated heart beat They needed help, they should stop and go help them.  
“Stop.” Theo panted, moving his hand from Stiles’ head to his shoulder, squeezing softly.  
  
Stiles whined but pulled off, licking his lips. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked, voice ragged.

 

Theo grinned. “No. You didn’t, I just want to do more.” He said, cupping his cheek. “I want to fuck your tight little ass.” _While Scott is in trouble_ “Celebrate us being together. Finally.”

 

Stiles bit his lip and groaned. “That sounds perfect.” He said, standing up. “But I don’t have lube.”

 

“It’s okay.” Theo smiled, stroking himself. “I know just what to do.”

 

Stiles blushed, looking at Theo. All the other boy was doing was touching himself. Somehow though he looked so preditorial.

 

“Strip then get on your hands and knees.” He smirked. This was so perfect for him. The doctors could take care of Scott and the others while he had Stiles. Had him completely. Theo wondered how Stiles would react when he found out that Scott had needed help but the human boy was to busy getting fucked.

 

“Now what?” Stiles asked, looking over his shoulder. He was on his hands and knees, ass in the air.

 

“You look perfect.” He said, coming over and leaning down, running a hand over Stiles’ ass. Theo gripped his ass, pulling the cheeks apart and groaned.

 

Stiles blushed, wiggling his hips. “Well?”

 

Theo snorted. “Brat.” He said, licking a stripe over his hole.

 

Stiles gasped, arching his back. “T- theo…”

 

Theo grinned and did it again before pressing a kiss to his hole and started sucking on it, flicking his tongue of the rim.

 

“Ah!” Stiles gasped, rolling his hips and scratching at the ground under him. He can feel Theo licking his tongue over his hole in wet, messy swipes,  fingers digging hard into Stiles's thighs and he just knows there is going to be bruises in the morning. “Fuck.” He whined.

 

Theo hummed against his hole, sending vibrations through Stiles, forcing high pitched noises from the boys mouth. He grinned and shoved his tongue in past the ring of muscle.

 

“Theo!” Stiles gasped, grinding into the wolf’s face. “Theo...Theo fuck me.” He whimpered.

 

Theo grinned, groaning and moving his hands from Stiles’ thighs to his hips, holding him still and fucking his tongue into him.

 

“Shit.” Stiles whined, trying to press back against him but couldn’t. “Theo, please, fuck. It feels so good, fuck me. “ He panted, begging. “Theo!”

 

He pulled away from Stiles’ hole grinning. “You aren’t open Stiles.” Theo said, spitting on the boys hole and pressing a finger in. “I don’t want to ruin you.”

 

Stiles moaned, pressing his face onto the ground. “Theo.” He whined, shaking softly. “Fuck… Theo I swear to god. Fuck me or I’ll kick your ass and go find someone who will.”

 

Theo growled, grabbing the back of Stiles’ neck. “You’re mine.” He growled. “No one else is going to touch you.” He said, pressing in a second finger, scissoring him quickly.

 

Stiles whimpered, looking at him the best he could. “Please… Theo you’re driving me crazy.”

 

Theo let go of his neck and pulled him up, kissing him hard, two fingers still deep in the boys ass. “I know baby.” He said, kissing him again, pumping the fingers in and out, relishing in the moans coming from Stiles. “I’m going to take care of you though.”

 

Stiles hummed, kissing him back. “Please.”

 

Theo hummed, grabbing Stiles’ cock and stroking it gently. “My perfect Stiles. All mine.” He whispered into his neck, grinning as he heard Stiles’ friends screams. Theo slipped his fingers out and grabbing his own cock, guiding it into Stiles.

 

Stiles moaned, leaning his head back on Theo’s shoulder. “Yes.” He whispered.

 

Theo mouthed at his neck, thrusting into him, groaning loudly.

 

Stiles whined, snaking an arm behind Theo’s head, grabbing onto his hair. “Fuck….Yes, yes, fuck me.”

 

Theo hummed, stroking him in time with his thrusts. “So fucking tight.” He growled.  Theo could feel his knees getting scratched so he knew that stiles’ were too. He grinned and grabbed one of Stiles’ legs lifting it up. The new angle saving Stiles’ knee and able to fuck deeper into him.

 

Stiles gasped, clinging to Theo. “Ah...There.” He whimpered.

 

Theo hummed, thrusting in and out, loving the sound of slapping skin, the smell of Stiles’ desire. He took his other hand away from Stiles’ cock and lifted his other leg.

 

“Ah!” Stiles gasped, digging his nails into Theo’s skin. “Wh- What are you doing?” He moaned, rolling his hips.

 

“I got you.” He said, fucking into him faster now that he had a better angle.

 

Stiles gasped, arching his back. “Theo...Theo I’m gonna!”

 

“Cum for me.” Theo growled, knowing the other was about to cum.

 

Stiles bit his lip, whining around it.

 

Theo nipped at his shoulder, thrusting into him a few more times before growling again as he spilled into Stiles.

 

He shouted, arching his back as he came, spilling onto the roof.

 

Theo hummed, holding Stiles close to him for a bit longer before pulling out of him and laying them both down.  
  
Stiles groaned softly, tuning into him and hugging him tightly. “You’re amazing.”

 

The beta grinned, kissing his head.

“We should get going… See what Lydia found out.”

 

“In a minute.” Theo said. “Just let me hold you for a bit longer.”

 

Stiles chuckled and nodded. “Yeah.” He hummed.

  
He smiled, pressing his nose into his hair. “I finally have you.” _And I’m not letting you go._

**Author's Note:**

> Theo's plan for Stiles is staring to come into the clear. What do you guys think?
> 
> Yay? Nay?


End file.
